Playing a game you can't win
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: Night Fury's and Snow Fury's are packs from opposite sides of territory. They share an island and don't like each other, nor hate each other. Until a certain Night Fury gets attracted and decides to chase after a member of the opposite pack. That spells trouble. The question remains. "Ever try to play a game you know you can't win?" Prequel of HTTYD for Toothless. Toothless/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Another Toothless story! Don't judge me, I just have a lot of time now that it's summer break! **

**This has nothing to do or involves any of my past stories. Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a Toothless/OC story and a Prequel to the movie with the (sometimes) Position of view of Toothless. Yes, it's still Toothless but he will have a different name. I'm not saying that the name Toothless won't show up. Enjoy**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

This is the Night Fury island. It's a pretty big island, actually. There are many caves, and a huge forest that spreads out. I like it. But I don't like sharing it. Unfortunately, we Night Fury's have to share it with a close species called Snow Fury's. The other side of this island is covered with snow and that's where they live. We don't like them, nor hate them. I'm sure they feel the same way about us. We avoid them, though. The easy and normal thing, would be for us to just leave. But if we leave, that means that the Snow Fury's get the island, and we let them win. So, having too much pride, is the reason why we haven't left yet. I don't really know why the Snow Fury's haven't left. That's their own problem. My name's Darkwing. I was orphaned at a young age. A long time ago my parents died. I'm not sure how. The older Night Fury's kind of took care of me altogether. They would take turns feeding me. I would play with the other hatchling Night Fury's. I'm the one only one who doesn't have siblings. Then I learned how to hunt, and soon I became independant. You can say I'm one of the more 'mysterious' Night Fury's. But I happen to be one of the fastest. **  
**

Just because I don't like to talk to the others, doesn't mean I don't participate in the contests. I do have a best friend. One of my only friends. You can't blame me for being reclusive. That's a trait most Night Fury's have. Well, my best friends name is HiccWarr. There's a reason for his name. When he was little, he was labeled a hiccup. He proved himself by succeeding in a War, that was a long time ago. When his leg was injured, he decided to be the idea Dragon, him being one of the more intelligent Dragons. He taught me everything I know. His name is a mix of hiccup and warrior. That's basically my only friend. I walked out of my cave. I flew into HiccWarr's cave. His was bigger, mostly because he needs 'space' for all his ideas. "HiccWarr? You in here?" I asked. "I'm over here hatchling" he called. I walked over to him. "Hatchling? I'm far from that" I declared. I'm not really an adult yet but I'm far from a hatchling. So I guess I'm in between. "Is that the best you could come up with?" I asked looking at what he was doing. "No, I'm trying to multitask" HiccWarr replied. I figured out why you have so much space in your cave" I said. "Why?" he asked. "To fit that big head of yours in it" I replied.

"That proves it. Your a hatchling, alright" he said. I rolled my eyes. "So, did you hear what happened?" HiccWarr asked. "What?" I asked. "More food has disappeared. The Alpha thinks it was the Snow Fury's" he said. I snorted. "I don't doubt it. Who knows how much they eat, or how lazy they are" I said. "We wouldn't know" HiccWarr replied. "Then why don't they go over there and find out?" I asked. "You know the laws, you can't pass our territory" he said. "Why not? If the Snow Fury's come here to steal food, why can't we cross over there?" I asked. "I said that the Alpha 'thinks', we don't know for sure if they've done it" HiccWarr said. "I say they did it" I said. "Darkwing, tell me that you won't go to the other territory" he said firmly. "Calm down, I won't" I muttered. His eyes narrowed at me. "Well, would you look at the sun, I'll just be going" I said. I flew towards the forest. I went to my cave and thought. What if I decided just to take a peak at the other side. I said I wouldn't 'go' not 'see'. I wouldn't label myself as the 'mysterious' type, I'm more of a curious type of a Dragon. I climbed out, and jumped. Before I fell to my death, I spead my wings out. I spend time flying, but I didn't keep track. I turned around and saw that I was no where near my cave. The wind around me increased but the temperature decreased. I landed. The ground was cold. I of course could handle it.

The wind blew through the trees and I kept walking. Then I saw a snow covered forest in front of me. That was what divided the territories. I took a step on it. When I took my paw off, a paw print was left on the snow. I let myself fully go on it. This was a whole new environment. I ran in all sort of directions, constantly jumping on trees. That was when I heard a voice, a feminine voice. I listened closely, but I didn't know what direction it was coming from. "Of course. My idea's always the worst. But when someone elses idea is heard they're all like 'Oh, Shadeswift do this, no do that.' Well you know what? I don't want to do any crap!" the voice yelled. Soon enough, I felt an impact. I shook my head. I looked straight at this Dragon. She was a Snow Fury. I've never seen one. I took a good look at her. Then she yelled. "NN-NNIGHT F-FURYYY! NN-NNIGHT F-FURY!" she yelled before I even got to speak. My eyes dilated. I took a step back. "You don't need to yell. I know what I am" I said. She stumbled back, and took off into the skies. My first encounter with a Snow Fury... Not bad.

* * *

**HiccWarr is just a substitude for Hiccup (obviously) since Toothless hasn't met Hiccup yet. But nobody can replace (the awesome) Hiccup! I hope to get some reviews and if I do, you gonna find out what happens next. **


	2. Chapter 2 Shadeswift

**Hey. I appreciate the fav's and follow's! I wasn't supposed to update until tomorrow, but I coudn't wait! This is gonna be a kinda long chapter because I wanted to get to the point, the others won't be as long. A Thanks for your review to~**

**Ultimoto The Great**

**fernfury**

**who knpws**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shadeswift**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

I should probably get the heck out of here. She's probably going to say something. I ran back to the Night Fury territory. Once I was there I started flying back to the caves. I need to tell someone. Like HiccWarr! I flew faster. The sun was going down, and I blended in with the dark sky. Once I got to HiccWarr's cave, the stars were in sight. I ran in. "HiccWarr!" I yelled. "Can't you respect my privacy, Darkwing?" HiccWarr asked joking. I know he doesn't mind me running inside his cave without permission. "HiccWarr, you'll never believe where I went!" I exclaimed. "Where?" he asked. "Promise me you won't get mad" I said. "Why would I- Wait a minute. No. You. Didn't" he said narrowing his eyes. "Yes. I went to the Snow Fury territory" I said. "Darkwing! What did I tell you! Who knows what the Alpha would do if he found out" HiccWarr said. "What would he do?" I asked. "I don't know. Nobody has ever crossed over to that territory because Night Fury's have no need too!" HiccWarr said. "I was curious. Are you going to tell the Alpha?" I asked. He gave me a look. "You know, you're lucky to have a loyal friend like me" he said. "Thanks! Oh. I also have another thing to tell you" I said. "What?" he asked.

"While I was over there, I saw a Snow Fury!" I exclaimed. "You saw one?!" he asked. "Yes! It was a female!" I said. "Did she see you?" HiccWarr asked. "Maybe... I didn't think anybody would!" I said. He groaned. "You're a Night Fury! You'd stick out on snow like the Moon in the middle of the night!" he said. "Wait! Can I finish before you start scolding me?" I asked a little annoyed. He sighed and nodded. "Well, she was young, possibly around my age. Her scales were so white! As white as- uh, what's something that's white?" I asked. "Snow?" HiccWarr suggested. "Yeah! Snow! Her tail was longer than mine, but she was shorter than me, since she's female. And her eyes were orange! They were as orange as- uh, what's something that's orange?" I asked. "Fire?" HiccWarr suggested. "Yeah! Her eyes were as orange as fire!" I said. HiccWarr looked very amused. "How'd you see her?" he asked. "I was exploring, and she ran into me. That was when she yelled out in terror and flew away" I said. HiccWarr chuckled. "I'm guessing that was the first time you talked with someone of the opposite sex" HiccWarr said. "No! No, it wasn't" I said offendedly. "Did you say anything to her?" HiccWarr asked. "I said 'I know what I am. You don't need to yell'" I replied. "Smooth. You know that she could of told the Snow Fury leader about your presence in that territory?" HiccWarr asked.

"I know. But they won't know it was me who went. Not unless you sell me out" I said. "I won't. Now, don't do any more crazy things!" HiccWarr said. "I have to go back" I said. "Are you asking to get caught or killed? You already went once, going a second time would be too risky!" HiccWarr yelled. "I need to find her again" I said. "Why?" he asked. "I didn't catch her name" I said. "You're going back because you didn't catch her name? Are you sure?" he asked with an amused look and a smug smile. "Yes. Just please, don't say anything" I said. "Okay, I won't. But if you get killed or captured, don't say I didn't warn you. Try not to get caught while searching for your Snow Fury crush" he said.

* * *

**Snow Fury POV Before incident **

I love my island. But I don't like some of the Dragons on it. This is my Snow Fury clan. It's actually a pack, but clan has a better ring to it. I have my own cave, but the only relative I have is my Brother. He happens to be the Alpha. My parents were killed and my brother took care of me. He's very strict, maybe less with me. I have a bad habit of following my own laws. That happens to get me in trouble. Since he loves me too much, I always get off the hook. "SHADESWIFT!" My brother yelled. Most of the time. I groaned. I got out of my cave and into the Alpha's cave. "Yes?" I asked. "Some foolish Snow Fury's crossed the territory to steal food from the Night Fury's" My brother said. "And you think it was me? Actually, I was out hunting with the others" I said. "Of course. But, we happen to be missing food. I suspect that the Night Fury's came into our territory to retaliate" he said. "I have an idea!" I said. "What's your idea?" he asked. "We can go to the Night Fury territory to confront them! I'll even help!" I said. "We will do no such thing. We will not stoop to their level" My brother said. "Are you rejecting my idea?" I asked. "Don't take it personally. We can't just go over there with a false accusation as proof" he said. "Oh sorry for trying to help. Then what exactly will we do?" I asked. "We'll ask an official. He'll give us an idea, and if it involves you, you'll follow it without questioning" he said. "I will do no such thing" I said mimicking his voice. I glared at him and flew out of the cave.

His cave happens to be the closest to the boundary. I never cross it. I like to relax there. I landed. I know I should respect him, him being the Alpha and all, but he treats me like a hatchling but he says that I'm supposed to be the next Alpha after him. I stomped on the snow. "Of course. My idea's always the worst. But when someone elses idea is heard they're all like 'Oh, Shadeswift do this, no do that.' Well you know what? I don't want to do any crap!" I yelled. I jumped on a tree, but instead I felt myself crash into something. I shook my head to see what it was. My eyes widened. I was shocked for a bit and for seconds, I stared at him. "NN-NNIGHT F-FURYYY! NN-NNIGHT F-FURY!" I yelled. He took a step back and his eyes dilated. I thought he was going to attack. "You don't need to yell. I know what I am" he said. I stumbled back and I flew away as fast as I could. I don't know if he was following me, so I flew into my brothers cave. I was about to tell him about the Night Fury crossing into our territory but he was talking to an official. I stood back and listened to their conversation. But what I can't get out of my mind, is that I saw a Night Fury. He was right in front of me! I felt nauseous, I think I'm going to faint.

"What am I going to do with her?" a voice said. I recognized it as my brother. "You can get her a mate" the official said. I flinched. "Why would I do that?" My brother asked. "Think about it. She'll finally calm and settle down. The best part is that both of you will be happy" the official said. Happy? What a bunch of crap. "I might think into that" my brother said. I thumped the ground, trying to pretend that I was bearly landing. They don't need to know that I was ease-dropping in their conversation. I entered. "Shadeswift, I'm glad your here. We have a job for you" my brother said. I stopped. Should I tell him that I saw a Night Fury? "Tomorrow, in the morning, you will stand guard and watch the boundary. You make sure no Night Fury's or Snow Fury's cross" he said. Well, I am a pretty good fighter. If I'll be guarding the boundary, that means I don't have to tell him what I saw there. Either way, nobody needs to know what I saw. It'll just cause more trouble. "Do I guard all day?" I asked. "No, just for the mornings" the official said. I nodded and silently slipped out of the cave and into my own. Okay, tomorrow I start. I couldn't get that Night Fury out of my head. I huffed. What are the chances of that same Night Fury coming?

* * *

**Toothless POV Morning**

I woke up early and silently crept out of my cave. I was carefull not to wake anybody in other caves. I flew back to the same place. I might have to look all over that territory just to find the same Snow Fury. But it's not like I have anything better to do. After a while of flying, I recognized the same place. I landed. I was on the look out to make sure I don't get caught. I saw the snow covered forest and nobody on sight. As soon as I crossed, I heard a split of an object and a small yell. I followed the noise and it led me to a tree. A Snow Fury was found on the ground. My eyes widened and I inspected her. This was the one I saw yesterday! That was easier than planned. Her back was on the ground and her eyes were closed. I went over to her and looked down. "Are you okay?" I asked. Her eyes opened revealing orange orbs. She got up and stood across from me. She looked nervous, but she didn't leave. "You're a Night Fury!" she yelled. "Yes. You yelled that out yesterday, twice" I said. "You're the same one!" she said. "So you remembered?" I asked. "Oh gods, oh Thor" she muttered breathing in and out. I took a step forward. She flinched."You're scared of me? Aren't you?" I asked. "No!" she said. I took a step forward and she flinched again. "Okay! Maybe" she muttered."What are you doing here?! It's forbidden that you cross the boundary" she said. "I know. It's seems like you have no body here.

That means you didn't tell anyone about my appearance. Unless you decide to take me on yourself. I know you're smarter than that" I said. "H-how would you know?" she asked. "I'm just guessing. Am I right?" I asked. She stood silent. "I'm not going to do anything. Stop looking so stiff" I said. She looked at me for a minute. I bowed down to show her I wasn't going to attack. She visibly relaxed. I walked over to her and circled her. As I circled her, I took in her scent. She flinched. "W-what are you doing?" she asked as her eyes widened. "Relax, I'm just taking in your scent" I said. I wanted to be able to find her again. In case she runs away. "Why?" she asked. "I guess it's a way of knowing you, or finding you" I said. "Why would you want to do that?" she asked. "To hunt you down" I said. Her eyes widened. "What?!" she asked. "I'm just kidding" I said. She sighed in relief. I stopped in front of her. "What are you doing in this territory?" she asked narrowing her eyes. I saw her back up. I see, she's planning an escape route in case I attack. Clever. I blocked her escape route. Her eyes widened and she turned around. "I was curious" I replied. "Curiosity killed the cobra and it could've killed you if you found any other Snow Fury" she said. "Same here. Any other Night Fury could've killed you in a flash" I said. "But you're in my territory" she said."Killing can take place any where" I said. "You're a strange male, Night Fury" she said. I swooped over to her left. "Strange?" I looked surprised at my quick movements.

"Woah, that was fast" she said. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Shadeswift" she replied. "Shadeswift? That's an original name. I'd never thought a Snow Fury would have it" I said. "Most female Snow Fury's have a softer name, but my name makes me stand out. What's your name?" Shadeswift asked. I hesitated. "Do you have a name?" Shadeswift asked. "Will you turn me in?" I asked. She thought, and shook her head. "I'm Darkwing" I replied. "That's a name I expected a Night Fury to have" she said. "Thanks" I said. "Well Darkwing, it was nice knowing you, but you have to leave!" Shadeswift said. "Leave? And here I thought you liked me" I said. "I do. But you're not supposed to be in here" she said. "So you like me?" I asked smugly. Her eyes widened. "Yes but, grr.. Not like that! I mean.. Oh whatever, you know what I meant" she said. "I'm not leaving. Not after you said that you liked me" I said with a little laugh. She half glared at me. "Oh, you know what I meant" she said rolling her eyes. "Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked. "Yes but-" I cut her off. "Then I'll see you tomorrow" I said. "You can't come back" Shadeswift said. "I can come back, I'm not supposed too, but I can come back" I said. "Fine. You will not come back!" she demanded. "Who's going to stop me?" I asked. "I will!" Shadeswift replied. "Someone's getting bolder. I thought you were scared of me" I said stepping closer to her getting into her personal space. She gulped and took a deep breathe. "I have to go. I'm only supposed to be here in the mornings. But if you come back tomorrow, I swear you'll regret it. I'm not afraid to drag you back myself!" she threatened. Then she flew away. Oh yeah, I'm coming back.

* * *

** I'm hoping not to add so many characters in this so I won't confuse anyone. This is going to be a kind of short story. I'm thinking it might end at 10 or 11. *Puts shades on* I'll see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3 Toothless

**I really thank all of you. Hopefully I can continue to hear from you. Thanks for your reviews~**

**sandifurclayton**

**fernfury**

**Huennekens**

**Linn G**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Toothless**

* * *

**Shadeswift POV**

I flew away. It wasn't long until I landed into my brothers cave. I couldn't walk straight. Each step I took I seem to stumble. My brother took notice of me. "Shadeswift! How was your guarding?" my brother asked. "It was fine" I said. "Are you sure? Were there any problems?" he asked. "P-problems. N-no, none at all, nope, nothing. All clear" I said. "Good. That means you wouldn't mind guarding again?" my brother asked. "No n-not at all" I said. He nodded and dismissed me. I smiled sheepishly and quickly went to my cave. I searched around it. Then I found what I was looking for. It was a little hole that led to the outside. The hole was so small, you could walk by and not see it. Next to it was my friend Melerd. She's a Fireworm and she likes snow. She comes on occasions. I guess her being here at this moment, was perfect timing. "Melerd!" I called. She uncurled and turned her attention towards me. "Hello Shadeswiftie. This better be good cause I know ya wouldn't of woke me up for nothin" Melerd said. "Yes. I, uh, met a Night Fury today" I said laying near her. She blinked in surprise. "Hold on just a minute. I thought you said that your kind isn't supposed to meet with their kind, and how it's forbidden, and bla bla bla, so on and so forth" she said.

"I know! But while I was guarding, he came over to this territory. Do you know how frightened and terrified I was!? He scared the crap out of me" I said. "Are you sure this was a Night Fury?" Melerd asked. "Yes!" I said. "Why don't ya describe em" she said. "His scales were night black, he looked sort of like my species. He seemed bigger than me, oh yeah, he was a male. He had bright charming, alluring green eyes that held curiosity in them" I said. "That was more of a description than I needed" Melerd said. "Not the point. He was sneaky, and smart. He seemed to know any move or attempt I had of escaping. He was also a bit intimidating" I said. "Did he hurt you? Why was he even here?" Melerd asked. "Surprisingly, no he didn't hurt me. He said that he was 'curious'" I said. "From what I know, Night Fury's aren't to fond of anybody who isn't there species" she said. "I know. He just talked to me and even gave me his name" I said. "What is it?" she asked. "It's Darkwing" I replied. "What did you do when you left?" Melerd asked. "I ordered him not to come back. I hope he didn't catch my bluff" I said. "What are you going to do now?" she asked. "I just have to hope he won't come tomorrow when I guard" I said.

_**Next Day**_

I awoke from my peaceful sleep. Melerd wasn't there. I stepped out of my cave. What if I just skip out on this? No, what will my brother say. He'll get over it, won't he? What if someone else finds Darkwing?! I have to make sure no one does. Ugh! I hate 'what if's'. I took a deep breathe. Suck it up Shadeswift! With confidence I flew off into the forest. I rested on a large branch of a tree. I took a deep breathe and relaxed. See, why was I even worrying? Darkwing's probably not even going to show. I smiled at how ridiculous I was acting. "Miss me?" I intantly heard. I yelped and fell of the tree. I landed on my back and I rolled over to see who it was. "Darkwing!" I exclaimed. "So you did remember me, real nice of you" he said. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you not to come" I said. "You did" he replied making himself comfortable. I got in front of him. "Then what are you doing here?" I asked. "C'mon Shadey, you don't threaten a Night Fury. They are strong proud creatures, so threatening them is never a smart thing to do. Besides, I wouldn't of listened anyways" he said. I huffed. "Don't call me Shadey" I said. "That's it? Well Shadey, I was hoping you were going to drag me back like you promised" Darkwing said winking.

"Why did you come back?" I asked. "I guess I was still curious" he said. "Some day that curiosity will get the better of you" I said. "Curiosity got me to meet you. So it's not all bad" he said. I blinked. "Pshh, why don't you just go?" I asked with a whining tone of voice. With quick movements, he was behind me. I turned around. "What about yesterday when you said that you liked me?" Darkwing asked. "I barely know you" I said. "I know that you don't do good with trees" he said. "Not when you surprise me while I'm on one" I said. He laughed and moved across from me again. "Are you albino, or are your eyes naturally like that?" Darkwing asked with wide eyes containing more curiosity. "My eyes are natually like that" I replied. "Why don't you sit down?" he asked. "Fine, but there better be no funny business" I warned. "Funny and business don't go together. And I can't help if I'm funny" he said. A smile cracked on my lips. I sat down. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked. "Yes. Only an older brother. Do you?" I asked. "Nope" he replied. "What about your eyes. Do other Night Fury's have them?" I asked. "Of course not. Why would anybody have my eyes?" Darkwing asked with a small laugh.

"Wha- Oh. I meant if anybody else has your eye color. You take things to literal" I said. "I know. I do it to mess with dragons. But, no, green is not a majority color for us" he said. "Any dislikes?" I asked. "Awkwardness. I can't stand it! It's suffocating, and uncomfortable" he said. "No argue there. So, do you have any hidden adaptations?" I askes. "Well Shadey, as a matter of fact, I do" he said. His mouth opened revealing teeth. I tilted my head. Suddenly, the teeth retracted. I gasped. "Look! You're toothless, or teethless" I said. His teeth extracted. "I have teeth, Shadey" he said. "I finally have a name for you. Toothless" I said. "What? That's stupid" he said. "What would you like, Toothless or Teethless?" I asked. "Darkwing" he replied. "That's not in the options. I won't call you Toothless, if you stop calling me Shadey" I said. He gave me a look, that seemed like he was daring me to challenge him. "Toothless it is" I said. He gave s low scoff. "Toothless, do you have any friends?" I asked. "Only two. You can say I'm more 'indepandant' than others. How about you Shadey? Got any friends?" Darkwing asked scooting closer to me. "Wait, who are your two friends?" I asked. "My friend HiccWarr and you, Shadey" he replied.

"M-me?" I asked. "Do I call anybody else Shadey?" he asked. "I have a friend named Melerd, and I guess my other friend is you, Toothless" I said. He scowled a bit at the same. He shook it off. "I thought you'd have more friends" he said. "Are you calling me unsocial able?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "You said it, not me" Darkwing said. I gave him a shove. He laughed and scooted back. "No, I'm just kidding" he said. "Hmp. Well, I don't really like the dragons in my pack" I admitted. "Well Shadey, same here" he said. Then it got quiet. I sighed. "I thought I was going to die when I saw you" I admitted again. "Die with joy?" Darkwing asked smirking. "No, I thought you were going to kill me" I said. "Reasonable. What makes you think I won't?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to attack once you see a threat? You haven't attacked. You also seem different" I said. "Seems like you have a lot of knowledge, I'll give you credit for that" he replied. I smiled. That was when I felt something on my back. "What do like to do for fun, Shadey?" he asked with a wink. I looked back and saw his wing on my back. I didn't realize how close he was getting. I got up from under his wing. "Why are you going away? I thought you liked me" Darkwing said. I rolled my eyes. He got up and came next to me.

Darkwing neared me again. He chuckled. "That's not the answer I got yesterday" he said. "Hmp. I don't 'like' you" I said bluffing. I do kind of like him... He smirked. Crap. He knows I'm lying. "Yes you do" Darkwing said. "N-no" I said. "I'm just asking if you like me as a friend, but I can see why you're already thinking about being more than friends" he said. Dang it! I made myself look stupid. "Oh. Yes, I like you as a friend" I muttered. "I know" he said. "Grr.." I said before I moved near a tree. A second later he popped up backwards. He was hanging on a branch from the tree. "You didn't think I'd just walk away, did you?" Darkwing asked. "Shut up, I knew you would eventually come back. You're just full of comebacks aren't you?" I asked muttering the first part. "Actually I'm full of blood and organs" he said. I huffed. "You know, you're not that scary, as I thought you once were" I said. "I am when I want to. But that's when I see a threat" Darkwing said getting in my personal space again. I moved away and when I turned right, he was right there. I frowned. "Why are acting so cold all of a sudden?" he asked with a small smirk. "Stop" I said. "Stop what?" he asked going to my left. His eyes widened again with curiosity. I couldn't help but melt in those eyes. "Don't look at me like that" I said. He grinned. "You mean like this?" he asked with wide eyes again.

"See! Stop doing that!" I demanded. "Why?" he asked. "Because it's cute, and you're just doing that to mess with me" I bursted out. He smirked. Crap. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" I asked. "Thank you Shadey. I think your eyes are cute too" Darkwing said scooting closer to me. "Shadeswift!" I heard someone call. Dang it. "Go, go, go, go, go!" I said as I pushed him. "What? No *nose goodbye?" Darkwing asked. "Goodbye Toothless" I said. He frowned.

* * *

***A 'nose' is when a dragon like Toothless presses his nose against another dragon like Shadeswift as a sign of affection. I guess you can say it's the same as a kiss* Some chapters will be longer than others. PS: All of you are awesome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Point of View

**You guys are so nice. Thanks for the fav's and follows! Thanks for your review~**

**fernfury**

**ObsessWitWeirdParings**

**YoloSwagDerp**

**Ya I'm THAT chick**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Point of View**

* * *

**Shadeswift POV**

I left Darkwing there frowning. I flew over to my brothers cave. "How was your guarding?" my brother asked. "It was okay" I replied. "Were you bored?" he asked. "No, actually it was pretty interesting" I said. He smiled and nodded. I bowed and dismissed myself into my cave. I saw Melerd sleeping in a corner. "Melerd!" I yelled. She stirred. I came up and nudged her multiple times. "Shadeswiftie, what's with all the excitement?" Melerd asked. "I saw him today!" I exclaimed. "Who?" Melerd asked. "Darkwing, the Night Fury I told you about" I said laying across from her. "Night Fury? You saw him again? What happened?" she asked. "He surprised me again. We talked and I got to know about him, on accident. His big yellow-green eyes that make him stand out, *sigh* they were so adorable" I said. "Adorable? Night Fury's are abominable not adorable" Melerd said. "I know, but he's harmless! Well, to me he is. He even flirted with me" I said.

"Shadeswiftie, you're playing a dangerous game here" Melerd said. "C'mon. Who said I was playing? He's more of a past time. He even considers me a friend!" I said. "It always starts out as friends" she said.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

I flew back to HiccWarr's cave. It took me awhile flying over the territory, before I arrived at my destination. "HiccWarr!" I called. "Over here" he said. I saw him drawing in his cave. "Guess who I saw" I said. "Was it the Snow Fury that you were telling me about yesterday? What was her name... Shadeswift?" HiccWarr replied. "Yes! I'm surprised you remembered" I said. "You told me so much about her yesterday, detail by detail" he said. "Very funny. But, I got to know more about her today" I said. "Why do you keep going over there?" HiccWarr asked. "I like her" I said. "Why can't you get with a female Night Fury, like and other male Night Fury would?" he asked. "Don't judge my taste in females" I said. "You're in love, you stupid Darkwing" HiccWarr said joking. "Love is for suckers who don't have an excuse to be chasing their love interest" I said. "What's your excuse?" HiccWarr asked. "She wants me" I replied. He rolled his eyes. "I don't approve" he said. "Good" I replied. He grinned and shook his head.

* * *

**Toothless POV Next Day; Morning **

I woke up and emerged from my cave. I walked through the mainland in this territory. Nobody, except some females, were there. Night Fury's don't usually come this early here. I glanced and saw some females looking at me, giving me winks. I angled my ears to hear their whispers.

"Who is that?"

"That's Darkwing. He's a dragon that doesn't ususlly come out"

"What's he doing here?"

"Beats me, but he is a nice sight"

"Does he have a mate?"

"No"

"Ohh, I heard he's one of the fastest here"

"*giggle* He's looking our way"

"Hello Darkwing" a female said winking. I nodded my head as a hello. I picked up my pace and flew towards the boundary. I can't believe HiccWarr wanted me to pick one of these females. I shook my head. That only encouraged my speed. I started sensing cold air. I quietly landed. I stepped on the snow and searched for Shadeswift. I followed her scent and it led me behind a tree. In her paws there was an orange flower with yellow edges, much like her eyes. In a blink of an eye, I had her flower in my mouth. "Darkwing!" Shadeswift exclaimed. I ran and she followed me. I stopped when I was on grass, in Night Fury territory. I was basically on the invisible line that seperates territories. Shadeswift didn't dare to cross. "Here, get your flower" I said. "I can't cross" she said. "Come on Shadeswift, get that pole out of your tail" I said joking. She suddenly glared at me. "You obviously don't know me, if yoy don't know that I like having fun, and loosening up" Shadeswift said taking a step closer each time she said a word. I looked at where she was standing. I smirked.

"Crap" she muttered. She took her flower back and she left. "Shadey, where are you going?" I asked. "I don't like your antics" I said. I flew next to her. "You like me don't you?" I asked. "What does that have to do with what I just said?" Shadeswift asked. "Nothing. I just wanted to know if you like me" I said. "You're okay" she replied. "I like you" I said. She stopped and scoffed. "So, changing the subject, what'd you do when you left yesterday?" I asked. "I talked to HiccWarr and I walked away from these females" I said. "Females?" she asked. "Yeah, they get all clingy so I kind just ditch them" I replied. "I thought you were a females-male. You don't like the attention of them?" she asked. "No. I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, you're my special female" I said with a wink. "Shut up" she said rolling her eyes. "Oww. Did you hear that? That was my heart breaking" I said faking. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. "I guess I'll leave you to heal" she said. "I really like your 'so very kind' remarks" I said catching up to her. "You won't leave me alone, will you?" Shadeswift asked. I laughed. "Shadey, I am very stubborn, and it's hard to leave a gorgeous Snow Fury alone" I said.

"There are plenty more alone Snow Fury's, besides me" she said. "Shadey, why don't you look through my point of view." I said going closer to her. "Once I set my eyes on something, I become determined. There's no stopping it. It's a useful habbit" I said. "You know what, Toothless, I do like you" she said. I grinned. I sat down and she sat down next to me. "You said that you like to have fun" I said. "I do. I often get in trouble because of it" she said. "Do you get punished?" I asked. "No. My brother is the Alpha" Shadeswift replied. My eyes widened. "Woah. Alpha, huh? So the future Alpha gets in trouble and has a Night Fury that's supposed to be an ememy, as a friend. Not exactly original, but I like it" I said. "I am the future Alpha so I am allowed to give orders" she said proudly. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" I asked. "Yeah, it was worth a shot" she replied sheepishly. I laughed. "Between you and me, I don't really like authority figures" I said. "Why?" Shadeswift asked. "They're just a bunch of dragons that think that they have more power over you, and they decide that they can boss you around, like if you were their toy" I said.

"I like your point of view, Toothless" Shadeswift said. She smiled and her orange eyes became brighter. I leaned in close to her with my eyelids lowering and a smirk on my face. We were so close togther. I ended up just pressing my nose against her cheek. A red streak was visible on her face. I laughed. Maybe I do like her, more than I think.

* * *

**Yes, I updated late, sorry. I'll update on Wednesday or Tuesday. :). **


	5. Chapter 5 Cave at night

**Hope you all are having an awesome day. People I thank for reviewing~**

**fernfury**

**ObsessWitWeirdParings**

**Guesto**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cave at night**

* * *

Both Dragons (eventually) went home with big grins on their faces. Shadeswift's brother started to question his sisters new behavior. While Melerd, was astounded at all the things Shadeswift would tell her. Darkwing didn't even get annoyed at the journey to HiccWarr's cave. HiccWarr only had a smirk on his face, when Darkwing told him more about Shadeswift.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

I got up this morning, eager to see Shadeswift. I avoided the females, and I flew to my fullest speed. I felt the refreashing cool air that seems very familiar to me. I dodged trees. Then I saw the snow from a distance. I happily hopped on to the snow. "You here, Shadey?" I asked. "Over here, Toothless!" Shadeswift called. I sat on my haunches next to her. "I really hate the name Toothless" I said. "And I don't like the name Shadey" she said. "'Hate' and 'don't like' are two different things" I said. "Like, you hate Authority figures?" Shadeswift asked. "Yes" I replied. "I was thinking about that, and I was wondering if you like your Alpha?" she asked. "Yes" I replied without hesitation. "How could you hate authority figures, but like your Alpha?" Shadeswift asked. I thought for a moment. "Eh, well, he's different. He's strong, yet he makes sure every Night Fury is accounted for. He has lead the pack, and he makes us united as one" I said.

"Nice" she said. I shifted uncomfortably. "I know you really well, Shadey. How about I know more about your likes" I said changing the subject. "Sure, but what ever question you ask, you also have to answer" she said. I nodded. "What's your favorite color?" I asked. "Green" she said. "Mine's orange" I replied. We looked into each others eyes and laughed. "Coincidence much?" I asked. "That's so weird" she said. "Okay, what do you like?" I asked. "Lets see, I like fish, being unpredictable, my friends, guarding, occasionally getting dragons mad, socializing, and I like when dragons agree with me" she said. "You seem like a fun, out-going female. A rare type of female I've seen" I said with a wink. She smiled with her orange eyes brightening. "Your turn" she said. "I like hanging out with my two only friends, I like messing with you, I like hanging upside down on trees, I like using my flames to warm myself, I like being a fast flyer, I like being independant, I like being loose and having some fun, I like leading dragons into one way, and making them realize that they should've gone the other" I said.

Shadeswift tilted her head and nodded. "What do you like to do?" she asked. "My favorite thing to do, is fly at night and see the moon. You?" I asked. "My favorite thing to do, is slide on ice" she said. "Slide on ice?" I asked. "Yeah, it's tons of fun" she said. "Doesn't seem like much fun" I said. "You've never slid on ice?" Shadeswift asked. "Shadey, there is no snow in my territory" I said. "Crap, that's right" she muttered. After a minute, she turned to me and grinned. My eyes dilated. I shook my head. "Nuh-uh, I'm not sliding on ice" I said. "Toothless, get that pole out of your tail" Shadeswift said. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work" I said

**5 minutes later...**

"Is that a frozen lake? I thought you said ice!" I exclaimed. "They're the same thing. Now, c'mon Toothless, slide on it" Shadeswift said. She gave a leap and she swiftly slid on the ice, contantly moving her direction. I put my paw on the ice. I heard the tap of my claws sliding on it. "Shadey, are you sure this won't break?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm sure" she replied. I put my four paws on the ice. As soon as I took another step, I ended up slipping and falling flat on my stomach. Shadeswift laughed. "Like you didn't fall on your first try?" I asked. "Nope. I'm a natural. I swiftly move on ice" she replied. "Is that why they call you Shadeswift?" I asked. She nodded. "I know you're 'independant' but would you like me to help you?" Shadeswift asked. "Let me see if I can figure it out myself, if I don't then you can help" I said. I got up on my four paws and held on to the ice with my claws. "You slide with your back paws and steer with your front one's" Shadeswift said quickly before sliding away. I half glared at her. Now lets see. I began sliding with my back paws and I caught up with Shadeswift.

"If anyone asks, I learned on my own" I said smiling. I went left and Shadeswift went right. We turned around and quickly circled each other. I could hear our paws scratching the ice. I raced after her and I used my tail to grab hers. She yelped and jumped in the air. She had a smooth landing, though. I laughed. Again, I raced towards her and slid right past Shadeswift, making her spin. She glared at me. Shadeswift zig-zagged and pushed me out of the ice and into the snow. She laughed and stepped off the snow. I shook myself out. "A thousand thank you's Shadey. Without your help, I don't think I would've gotten of that ice" I said with a wink. "Shut up" she said laughing. "That was an enjoyable experience" I said. "Toothless" she said. "Yeah?" I replied. "I might not be able to come tomorrow" she confessed. "Why not, Shadey?" I asked. "My brother's getting a little suspicious, but I'll try to come" she said. "Well if you don't come, those clingy females will look for me. None of us wants that" I said. She smiled. "Bye" she said. "Bye" I said. Shadeswift flew away.

Crap. I really like her. I probably shouldn't like her that way, but it was unstoppable from the begginning. I hate it when HiccWarr's right. I walked towards the Night Fury territory. How exactly do I confess to her? Maybe she likes me back. Maybe. If I do confess to her, it should be in a ridculously crazy way. I looked at the direction she flew towards. Oh yeah, it'll be crazy.

* * *

**Shadeswift POV**

The moon was rising and Melerd was already asleep. My brother said that he wanted to talk to me, but that can wait until tomorrow. I curled up and went to sleep. Barely a moment passed before heard a noise. A clanking noise. I searched around my dark cave to find the noise. I couldn't see a thing. Dang it! It's too dark im here. I heard another noise. What was in my cave? Or who? Maybe this is some prank. Who would prank me? I curled up again. I had the feeling someone was watching me so I turned around. When I did, I saw big green eyes starring at me. I screamed. Then a paw covered my mouth. I narrowed my eyes. "Darkwing?" I asked. He nodded with a smile. "You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here! You shouldn't have gone more into the territory!" I scolded. "Shadeswift?" I heard the voice of my brother ask. "Friken hide!" I urged. "Why?" he asked. I shoved him away. "Go hide!" I whispered harshly. Darkwing hid on the top of the entrance of my cave. My brother came in. "What's wrong, Shadeswift?" My brother asked.

Darkwing was about to drop a rock on his head. "No!" I yelled. My brother looked at me weirdly while Darkwing silently whined and complained. "I mean, nothings wrong. I'm just a little jumpy" I said. Then my brother looked up, and to my surprise Darkwing dissapeared from that spot. "What are you looking for?" I asked. "Sorry, force of habbit. I was going to talk to you, but since you aren't feelin well, I'll wait until tomorrow" he said. My brother nodded and left my cave. Then, right where my brother was standing a rock flew down. I look up at the ceiling on my cave and that's where I found Darkwing. I didn't even scold him that time. "Darkwing- I mean Toothless, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I have to tell you something important" he said. "Why did you come at night to tell me?" I asked. "I don't get caught because I blend in perfectly" he said jumping down. "What'd you want to tell me?" I asked.

Darkwing came closer to me. He shifted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He took a deep breath. After a moment of silence, he pressed his nose against mine. My ears stood up and my eyes dilated. I felt so much affection in that moment. My insides tingled and jumped. My face suddenly felt very warm. His eyes opened and he backed up. "I like you, a lot" he said. "You like-love me?" I asked. "Shadey, I just gestured you how I feel about you. So, what about you?" Darkwing asked. I thought while he seemed anxious. "I feel happy with you right now. I do like-love you too" I said. His ears stood up and his eyes widened. Darkwing jumped around happily. I laughed. "Now go! I'll see you tomorrow" I pushing him. "Promise?" he asked. I nodded. He quickly pressed his nose against mine. "Bye Shadey, love you" he said with a wink. My face heated up again. In the blink of an eye, Darkwing was gone. I sighed happily and rolled over on my back. He _loves _me! My heart pounded very fast. I might be happy, but this love complicates many things.

* * *

**Thank you everybody and please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Sibling arguments

**I iz back! Fireworks have been going all day. Even today! I thank these reviewers-**

**fernfury**

**NeverUnseen**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings**

**Guest**

**white aspen**

**Guesto**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sibling arguments**

* * *

**Shadeswift POV**

I opened my eyes to a beautiful day. I sighed lovingly. Darkwing. I can't believe he did that! I took a deep breathe. I need to stop. I am not one of those other clingy females. I am a rare type! Darkwing said so. I got myself together. Then a picture of Darkwing popped up in my mind. I fell over again. My insides were jumping and I felt too exited. This is a new feeling. My thoughts were interrupted by my brother clearing his throat. I looked up at him."Shadeswift, you're awake" Alpha said. "Yeah, why are you here?" I asked. "I'm here to talk about you getting a mate" he said. "M-mate? Why?" I asked. "You're getting older, and it's about time you got a mate. Maybe even become the alpha" he said. "Why are you bringing this crap up?" I asked. "You're about the age. Don't you want someone to make you feel special, and to spend the rest of your life with? Someone to call your love?" he asked. I thought of Darkwing. My heart started jumping and I couldn't help but smile. "Then you can direct the pack and be the female alpha" he said. "I don't want to be the alpha, or get a mate (that you pick)" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Why not? I have chosen a reasonable mate for you" he said. "Why can't you just leave me be? I am already happy" I said. "All you do is guard all morning, don't you want to spend time with the dragon you love in the mornings?" my brother asked. That's kinda what I already do... "Yeah sure, I'll definitely meet a stranger and spend time with him in the mornings" I said sarcastically. "What did I say about talking like that to me?!" He asked. "Why are you being so strict all of a sudden? You weren't like this before" I said. "I have been talking to officials" he said. "If you're the high-mighty Alpha, why would you take advice from officials?" I asked. "That's why they're here. To give me advice" he said. "Not about me! I don't appreciate you talking behind my back" I said. "Shadeswift, you're acting like a hatchling" he said. "Maybe because you treat me like one" I muttered. "Don't talk like that to me. I'm the alpha" he said with authority. "You're my brother and I'm your sister! So you want me to be happy? Good. And you have trust in me, when I become Alpha. Great. But keep all of this to yourself, I will do no such thing" I said.

"Regardless if I'm your brother or not, you should have respect in me. I'm older and a higher authority that you!" he said. "I don't care about age. If you respect me, I'll respect you. Simple as that" I said. "You'll respect me or-" I cut him off. "Or what? You're gonna kick me out of the pack? Well go ahead! Kick me out! I'll even leave on my own will!" I said. "You're saying I changed?! You have no respect for authority" he said. "That's thanks to the right point of view" I said. "Shadeswift" he said sternly. "You seem to be listening to everybody but me" I said. "You're the one who is against me and the one not cooperating" he said. I huffed and glared at him. "You're going to meet him tomorrow" he said. "I loved the talk. Thank you for being the BEST brother EVER!" I said. My brother flew out of my cave. I'm sure that got him plenty of mad. I let out a white snow-like fireball in frustration. I like pushing his buttons, but ever since Darkwing mentioned his point of view, it pisses me off when dragons think that they have more power over me.

I was about to leave my cave until my brother stopped me. "Where are you going?" he asked. "You don't expect me to be all 'peachy' about the news you just told me. I need some air" I said. He narrowed his eyes and flew away. He's supposed to be the Alpha and he can't even keep hold of me? What progress... I mentally rolled my eyes. Once I saw that nobody was watching me, I flew towards the boundary. It didn't take me long until I spotted a black figure hanging on a tree. "Hello Toothless" I said smiling. "Hi Shadey, why'd you make me wait? I already had to suffer through the night" he said winking. "You poor thing" I teased. I pressed my nose against his cheek. I backed up. "Did I ever tell you that I find green eyes attractive in a male?" I asked with my eyelids lowering. "Shadey, I make green eyes look attractive" Darkwing said. I laughed and shook my head. "I wish this would all stay the same" I said laying on the snow. Darkwing sat next to me. "Why can't it?" he asked tilting his head. "Well.. Nothing stays the same" I said. "Just watch. Our happiness will stay the same" he said.

I sighed and looked down. "My brother was talking to me today" I said. "You mean the male I almost dropped a rock on?" Darkwing asked. "Yeah. We had a discussion. He wants me meet a future mate he picked out for me" I said. "He can't do that, that's just-just-" Darkwing said before he growled. I sadly sighed and looked at him. His green eyes went wide. Then he blinked and smiled. "Come here, I want to try something" he said. "Try what?" I asked. "Something Night Fury couples do" he replied looking back at me as he walked. Night Fury couples? Is he implying that we are a couple now? I started smiling. I felt the new feeling again. I saw him on top of a tree branch/bark. "Come here" he said. I flew next to him on the tree. He wrapped his tail around the bark. Suddenly he was upside-down under the bark with his tail holding on to it. "Now you try, but on the opposite side" he said. I hestitated but complied. I wrapped my tail, then pushed myself off. I landed on top of Darkwing's chest. I realized that both of us were backwards. Darkwing wrapped his wings around us. I felt secured as I put my paws on his chest.

I looked at him and smiled. "I'll claim you before any other male does" he said with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Toothless, maybe we can runaway" I suggested. "Okay, I can just tell my Alpha that I'm leaving, but how are you going to tell yours? If he's your brother, he's not going to let you off that easily" Darkwing said. "If we runaway, we're going to be a long distance away before he notices we're gone" I said. He thought about it. Darkwing avoided eye contact and kept thinking. "I had nothing to do here anyways" he replied. I pressed my nose against his. My heart swelled up (in a good way.) "Tomorrow we'll plan eveything out, and both of us will leave the day after tomorrow" I said. "I really do love you, Shadeswift" he said. "I like Shadey better" I said. "So do I" Darkwing said. I laughed and put my head on his chest. I closed my eyes. "How long is your brother letting you stay here?" Darkwing asked. "Shut up, I feel comfortable. Nobody'e moving me now" I said. After a while I said "I really love you too, Darkwing"

* * *

**Next chapter many things happen. Things that aren't gonna be so good. Well, I'll update as early as I can. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Flingwing

**How to train your Dragon is my favorite movie. You all probably know my favorite character. I thank these reviewers-**

**Love2readFantasy**

**Huennekens**

**NeverUnseen**

**fernfury**

**ObsessWitWeirdPairings **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Flingwing**

* * *

Both Dragons stayed together for a long time before Shadeswift left. Shadeswift was all jumpy at what had just happened and Melerd had to snap her out of it. While over at the Night Fury territory, HiccWarr teased the young male in love. Which would be Darkwing.

* * *

**Next Day; Shadeswift POV**

Waking up in the mornings happens to be one my favorite things to do. The sun is rising, fresh cold wind is blowing, and snow seems whiter. "Shadeswift!" my brother called. Then there's my brother. I got up and flew into his large cave. Next to him, was a male Snow Fury, one that would be at most 12 moons older than me. He was taller than me but shorter than Darkwing. This male had purple eyes. My least favorite color. "Shadeswift, this is Flingwing. Flingwing, this is my sister and future Alpha, Shadeswift" my brother introduced. "Pleasure to meet such a beautiful rose, like you" Flingwimg said. "I'm a Snow Fury. Not a rose. And I wish I could have pleasure in meeting you, but I don't" I said. Flingwing frowned. "Shadeswift, that is not the proper way of greeting" my brother said. I rolled my eyes. "Pleasures all mine" I replied with no feeling and with an obligated tone of voice. Flingwing smirked. I hope he's happy, because if I ever have to say that again, I'll friken-. "Why don't you two take a stroll around the boundary. Like where you guard" my brother said.

W-what?! No! Darkwing should be there! No, I didn't realize that was today! I didn't even realize that I had to go with this male! I glared at my brother. "I might have to excuse myself" I said. "Nonsense. I've showed Flingwing a place near where you Guard. He can take you there. Go Shadeswift. Remember what I told you yesterday" my brother said sternly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "After you, delicate rose" Flingwing said. I sighed in defeat and I half glared at him. I went and began to fly towards the opposite side of where I usually see Darkwing. "Where are you going? It is this way" he said. "Don't you want to go that way?" I asked. "No, I'd rather see the view you see when you guard" he replied. Crap! What do I do? What do I do? Uh... I got it! Darkwing must be there. If I tell him to leave, then Flingwing won't spot him. I flew ahead which knocked off Flingwing a bit. I looked back to see him scowl. I flew into the dead trees knocking snow off of them. I glanced in every direction until I found Darkwing. He was leaning nonchalantly on a tree.

"Darkwing!" I called. I ran next to him. "What happened to calling me 'Toothless'?" Darkwing asked. "Shut up. Please, leave and come back tomorrow" I said shoving him. "Why?" he asked. "My brother sent a 'future mate' to come with me near the boundary and I don't want him to catch you!" I said. "Why not?! I want to show him what happens when he tries to even touch you" Darkwing threatened. "No! Just go!" I said shoving him. "Shadeswift" Flingwing said flying towards me. I pushed Darkwing behind a tree. "What does the lovely rose want to do?" Flingwing said. "How about we go back to my brother and tell him we don't like each other" I said. "That might be only one sided because I do like you" he said. "Congratulations. I don't care" I said. "Listen, I'm going to spend time with you, and you with me and I am not going ANYWHERE!" Flingwing said growling. Dang, someone has a bad temper, or he's bipolar..."I don't care. Don't go thinking you can take charge of me, or you'll be sorry" I threatened. He growled. Woah, he went from being this polite dragon, to a dragon that's threatening me.

Definitely bipolar. Then, long black claws appeared coming out of the tree. Flingwing gasped once he saw Darkwing coming out. Off course Darkwing, being the stubborn Night Fury that he is, walked forward. Why would he do that? Why does everybody not want to listen to me?! 'Oh Shadeswift is giving orders, lets do the complete opposite of what she says!'. Flingwing nudged me away from Darkwing. "Did he just touch you?!" Darkwing said growling. "Get away Shadeswift" Flingwing said. I glared at both of them. "Darkwing!" I yelled. "Darkwing?" Flingwing asked. He looked at both of us and then realization hit him. Crap. "T-this, y-you.." Flingwing said not finding the right words. Then he attcked, but Darkwing counter attacked. Darkwing used speed and attacked Flingwing's legs to have the upper hand. While, Flingwing attcked from the sides aiming for more vulnerable areas. Darkwing used his claws against Flingwing's wings which made Flingwing grounded. With speed I never imagined, Darkwing swipped a claw at Flingwing's muzzle and when he was exposing his stomach, Darkwing shot a blue lightning-like fireball.

I tried breaking them up and stop the hits, but I didn't want to get caught in the middle of them, either. Once Flingwing was coughing I went over towards Darkwing. "Why did you do that?!" I asked. "Did you see how he was threatening you?" Darkwing asked. "You don't know how much more this complicates things, Darkwing!" I scolded. I turned my head towards Flingwing and he was gone. Crap. What am I going to do? "Okay. I promise that everything will be alright. Don't worry. Meet me here tomorrow, and we leave this island" I said. "Okay, we leave tomorrow" he recapped. "Love you" I said before chasing after Flingwing. I flapped my wings very hard to gain a lot of speed. I reached my brothers cave and saw him and Flingwing talking. Flingwing glared at me, even with the injuries he had. "Shadeswift! Who is this Night Fury?!" my brother asked. Crap. "Snitch!" I yelled at Flingwing. Then my brother gave a call, it kinda sounded like a screech. Behind me, two large Snow Furies blocked the cave entrance. "You're going to need to tell me, NOW" my brother demanded.

* * *

**Things are gonna happen! More things! Thanks to all of you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Caught

**You guys are really nice. My internet has been down and I haven't been able to update, but here I am! I thank these reviewers-**

**Ami**

**fernfury**

**NeverUnseen**

**case232**

**Love2readFantasy**

**Guest**

**ObsessWitWeirdParings**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Caught**

* * *

**Shadeswift POV**

I stood silent and choose not to have eye contact with either of them. "You are not talking then?" my brother asked. I glared at Flingwing and my brother. I was in his cave while two Snow Fury's were guarding the cave entrance. "I will take that as a no" my brother replied. "How are you going to make her talk?" Flingwing asked. "Easy, I know my sister. If you make her angry enough, she'll yell out the information and possibly more" my brother replied. So that's their little game?! They think that getting my angry is going to help? Ha ha. They whispered to each other and nodded. "What does she see in that Night Fury? I am much more handsome and I have more power than him" Flingwing said. "You wish! You are one ugly dragon compared to Darkwing. And if you have more power, how did he kick your ass?!" I asked angrily. My eyes widened and I shut my mouth.

"So his name is Darkwing, he did injure Flingwing, and he did come into our territory" my brother stated. Crap. I'm officially an idiot..."I never said he came into our territory" I said trying to hide that he did. "Who knows. Shadeswift might even be having eggs" Flingwing said. My face turned scarlet and my eyes dilated. "No! What do you have inside that stupid ugly head of yours? Darkwing loves me and respects me too much for us to be doing that crap!" I yelled. "Love?!" my brother asked. "Y-you, love him?! Is that why you didn't want to see Flingwing? Is this why you kept going towards the boundary? For some Night Fury crush?" my brother asked.

"I bet they wanted to runaway so she could lay her eggs" Flingwing said. "Shut up! I wasn't running away from him for that reason! We were running away from my brother, tomorrow, because I don't like it here! You don't even know anything, so shut up, Flingwing" I yelled. I was so frustrated that I threw a fire ball at him. Flingwing winced in pain. "You have the same temper as our father" my brother said. "Don't bring him into this" I snapped. "Quick! I want Snow Fury's watching. Make sure that if Darkwing crosses, you bring him to me!" my brother ordered. Flingwing nodded. He notified the Snow Fury's that were at the entrance. No! No! What's going to happen to Darkwing? They can't take him! I-I-I love him! I put my head down in sorrow. My brother gave me one last look before he left the cave.

* * *

**Next Day; Toothless POV**

I went into HiccWarr's cave and I was telling him. "You're leaving because of a female?" HiccWarr asked. "Not just a female. It's a female that I love and she loves me" I replied. "This is a stupid decision" HiccWarr said. "You always make stupid decisions when you're in front of Astrick, your crus-" he cut me off. "When I say 'don't mention it' I mean it. And it's not like I'm leaving my pack for her" HiccWarr said. "But you would" I said. He stood quiet. I smirked. "Listen, I still need to come back for my fish and I'll leave it in your cave. I'm counting on you. If I don't come back, something happened to me" I said. "You're absolutely sure about this?" HiccWarr asked. I nodded. "You're also sure that you're returning to get your fish?" HiccWarr asked. "Yes I am. You know how serious I am about my fish" I said. He nodded.

I flew out of my cave and started leaving. Now that I think about it, the flight's not that far. I landed only a paw away from the snow. Shadeswift was no where in sight. I tried to find her scent, but she wasn't here. Instead, I got a scent of other Dragons. I know this is not right. I stepped back. Right when I was about to leave and fly back, the purple-eyed Snow Fury was there. In Night Fury territory. I growled. "You might be able to defeat me, but what about them" he said. I turned around and adult male Snow Fury's piled on me. I could've defeated them. But I'm still a young Night Fury, with not much experience and I rely too much on speed. With all of them on top of me, I couldn't move. The purple-eyed Snow Fury made me inhale a flower. Then, my eyelids started dropping. I couldn't control my muscles. I felt very weary. The last thing I remember was my head falling with a thud.

* * *

My eyelids started opening and my vision started clearing. I attempted to get up but something held me down. I used all my force to get up. "You're not going to be able to get up, Darkwing" a voice said. I snapped my head up and saw a yellow-eyed male Snow Fury. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "The question is, why did you come into my territory?" he asked. "I didn't! Snow Fury's went into the Night Fury territory and captured me!" I yelled. "I am the Snow Fury Alpha. It has taken my attention that you and Shadeswift have some sort of relationship" he said. He must be the male I almost dropped a rock on. Shadeswift's brother. Where is she? How come she didn't come meet me like she said she would? "You're the Alpha?! Well, there's another reason to hate you" I replied. "What do you want with Shadeswift?" he asked. "She wanted to go with me and I complied. Now, can you let me go before the Night Fury Alpha comes? There's not much more you can do with me" I said. He thought. "I can still execute you..." he said. My eyes dilated. "You can't do that!" I growled. "You watch me, Night Fury" he said leaving me tied up. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. HiccWarr, I need you and that big head of yours, now.

* * *

**There. Hopefully my internet won't act up next time. **


	9. Chapter 9 Plan B

**I iz back... Again! Hope you all saw the teaser trailer for How to train your Dragon 2, because when I did, I turned into an unstoppable fan-girl. I thank these peoples-**

**Huennekens**

**NeverUnseen**

**fernfury**

**Love2readFantasy **

**SmokeyStorm**

**randomgirl**

**ObsessWitWeirdParings**

**Guest**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Plan B**

* * *

**HiccWarr POV**

I looked in the direction Darkwing left. He hasn't come back for his fish. It's mid-day. He said he would. Thor knows that Dragon doesn't kid about his fish. I began to worry. How do I know for sure that Darkwing didn't just leave with that female? I flew out of my cave and flew in the direction that Darkwing did. I looked down and looked at the trees as I passed them. Then, a brisk of fresh air brushed against my scales. White mountains of snow filled the Snow Fury territory. I could see it all from my position. I landed, but made sure not to pass the territory. I studied the ground. There were many foot prints on the same spot. I thought it was just Darkwing and his female. These are too many foot prints to be only two dragons. I looked over into the dirt and snow and saw a straight line. I've seen those types markings. Like when the other Night Fury's drag their prey on dirt. Something was dragged. I inhaled the air. I could sense Darkwing's scent along with other unknown dragons scent.

Why would there be more? Then, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. A purple flower. I've used these kinds of flowers. This is a flower with such a strong scent, that you could faint and it temporarily drains your strength. These are very rare flowers that don't even grow on this island. The conditions would make the seed die before the flower would even begin to grow. Someone used it for that purpose. That means... Darkwing! I sniffed the line on the dirt where the drag markings were shown. It was a very faint, faint smell of Darkwing. My eyes widened. That means he was dragged. He was dragged deep into the Snow Fury territory. Not much time passed before I started flying furiously fast towards the caves. After I arrived, I landed into the biggest cave, and it wasn't mine. It was the Night Fury Alpha's cave. He heard my landing and quickly turned around. I bowed even though it hurt my hind leg. He smiled warmly but still with authority.

"HiccWarr," the Alpha said walking towards me. I stood up and faced him.

"Alpha, I need to tell you something urgent" I said. He nodded in order for me to proceed.

"I believe that Darkwing, has been captured by the Snow Fury's" I said. The Alpha is the only dragon here that actually knows and memorizes each and everyone of the Night Fury names.

"Darkwing? I remember him. His parents died in that hunting incident. But, why do you believe that he has been captured by Snow Fury's?" the Alpha asked concerned.

"I found evidence that he was dragged, I know it was him because of his scent. I also found a purple flower strong enough to make either of us faint. There were many foot-steps near the boundary" I explained.

"Did the Snow Fury's come through the caves to drag him back?" the Alpha asked.

"No Alpha. Darkwing was near the boundary, and I'm sure they dragged him from there" I replied.

"Why would he be near the boundary? Do you have any hard evidence, for example, did you see him get dragged?" the Alpha asked. I hesitated to say, I told Darkwing I wouldn't tell.

"Please Alpha. We need to check the Snow Fury territory" I said.

"HiccWarr, we cannot go if the only evidence you have is circumstantial" he said.

"Please! If we don't go, it could mean losing a Night Fury from your pack. Plus, you owe me that favor. Don't you remember what happened in battle 09?" I asked. That was the battle where I saved his life.

"What if he is not there?" the Alpha asked narrowing his eyes while being in pensive thought.

"Well... If he's not there, you can ban me from the territory" I said. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're that sure about this?" he asked.

"Please, you have to trust me, like I trusted you" I said firmly.

"Very well, I will give you this chance. None of my Night Fury's are going to be captured, or banned. If you are wrong, you will not be banned, how ever, there will be consequences" he said.

"I'll take my chances" I replied.

"What are you assuming we do?" the Alpha asked raising his head up and sitting straight to symbolize his higher rank.

"We gather the crew"

* * *

**Toothless POV**

Some vines held me on the ground. Why does my body feel all weak? I can berely move my head. How the heck do they even get vines? There's took much snow for plants to be growing here. HiccWarr taught me that. I sighed. I hope he comes. In the mean time, I have to deal with this crazy Dragon. I decided that I hate Snow Fury's. Shadeswift being the exception. I wonder where she is. I looked over at the entrance and I'm being guarded by two male Snow Fury's. Once in a while I could see other Snow Fury's trying to take a peak at me. With my good hearing, I could make out all the words from their murmurs. I hid myself most of the time. Then, I heard shuffling, yells, and whisperes. With my ears raised, I turned my attention towards the noise.

"Let me see him!" a voice said. That was the unmistaken voice of Shadeswift.

"I'm afraid we can't let you" the Guards said.

"As your future Alpha, I should have authorization to enter that cave and see the prisoner. Just do me this favor, please?" Shadeswift said.

"I'm afraid not. The Alpha warned us about letting you see him" the Guards said.

"Fine. I'm going to have to apologize for my next actions" Shadeswift replied taking a step back. Before the Guards could even respond, snow-like fireballs were thrown and they were caught off guard (no pun intended.) Then Shadeswift clawed both of their face at the same time and before they hit the ground, she gave a powerful slap with her tail, knocking them out. Then she spotted me. Shadeswift glided towards me. She nuzzled me.

"That was impressive" I said grinning. She lightly laughed.

"Darkwing, you stupid Night Fury! I was worried about you. Look what you make me do for you" Shadeswift joked.

"I appreciate it, Shadey. So, what do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"No. WE'RE going to escape this island together. I really love you, Darkwing, I don't want to leave you" she said shyly with a red streak appearing on her face.

"You and me are going to be together always and forever" I said pressing my nose with hers. After, she began freeing me from the vines. I stated having hope that we'd bother get out of here. Suddenly, there were loud thumps in the cave entrance. Making themselves visable was Shadeswift's brother, some guards, and more vines.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen" he said with a sigh. He motioned the guards in the direction of Shadeswift. She looked like she was going to fight them. But, would the Guards fight her? Would her brother allow it? It didn't look like he was going to interfere any time soon.

"Shadeswift! Don't fight them" I demanded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't risk your life for me. Go, don't forget our plans" I demanded. With sad eyes, Shadeswift nodded and didn't fight. The guards came near her. I saw her search for an exit. She found one and flew out.

"Don't let her escape, go after her" her brother said. When nobody was looking, I began using my claws to cut the vines. It would take a while because of my drained energy. Shadeswift's brother looked at me with mild interest and began to leave.

"What a snob" I said. He stopped.

"What exaclty is a 'snob'?" he asked.

"You" I replied.

"What am I, then?" he asked.

"A snob" I replied.

"Forget it. It was pathetic wasting my breathe for you" he muttered walking away.

"No. Pathetic is, stooping to someone's level to try to get what you want" I said.

"Listen Night Fury, I demand more respect, especially since I'm not the one captured" he growled.

"Why would I respect you? You sent someone to go to Night Fury territory and CAPTURE me. You're not even my own Alpha, give one good reason why I should respect you?!" I asked. Then, I received a hard paw being swiped on my muzzle. My head turned and I growled as I felt drips of bloods go down. I snapped my head back to his direction and I glared at him. This anger that I have is bringing back my strength faster. I had enough strength to blow one powerful fire ball. So I did. The fireball made him crash into the cave walls. Before Shadeswift's brother could react, a Guard came in.

"Alpha, there are Night Fury's coming towards our territory!" the Guard said. My ears perked up. Night Fury's?

"Bring out best fighters, the rest of the Snow Fury's stay in their caves" Shadeswift brother replied. Both of them left leaving me alone. I used my teeth to rip the vines. Once I got them loose, I stood up and walked towards the entrance. I took a deep breathe. That was a lot of effort I put into my weary muscles. Now, where exactly do I go?

* * *

**HiccWarr POV**

"These Snow Fury's look like us, except, well, with white scales" a Night Fury said flying behind the Alpha and I. He and I were flying above the Snow Fury territory, along with other memebers of our pack. Not all of them, just the fighters.

"I've never see so much snow before!" another Night Fury exclaimed. I noticed some Snow Fury's going into their caves.

"They know we're here" I stated.

"Why are we exposing ourselves? We could of easily hidden and attacked" a Night Fury behind me said.

"We're not attacking, yet. We needed to get the attention of the Snow Fury Alpha" I said. Then, one of them shot a fireball into the snow.

"I think that should get his attention" the Night Fury that shot it said. I searched the ground to find any sign of Darkwing. I can't get his scent and he's no where on sight.

"There! That has to be their Alpha. You can see because he's standing in front of that whole group and by the way he's standing, symbolizes higher rank" the Alpha said.

"What do we do, Alpha?" the Night Fury in the back asked.

"We land" he replied.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

I attempted to fly, but my wings were a bit shaky. I'm grounded for a while. I flew down. I put my snout in the air searching for Shadeswift's scent. She seemed close. Like, if she was next to me.

"Who are you looking for?" a familiar voice asked. I turned to my right and Shadeswift was there. I smiled and nuzzled her.

"So many things are happening right now" I said.

"I know. I heard that there are other dragons on this territory" Shadeswift said.

"Yeah. They're Night Fury's. I'm sure that they're looking for me. My best friend must have figured where I am" I said.

"So, what happens now? Should we just leave?" Shadeswift asked. I sighed.

"It's a lot more complicated than that, Shadey. I can't fly at the moment. Plus, the Night Fury's from my pack are here, I can't abandon them here, while they're thinking I'm still on the island" I said. Her head went down. I could tell she was worried and sad.

"I'm sorry Shadeswift" I said gently.

"Things got so complicated. If you go with your pack, I won't see you again. I can't bear living without you anymore. You mean that much to me" Shadeswift said. Hearing her sadness made my chest throb.

"Y-you won't. I have an idea. You will continue to be hidden, while I go find my pack. One way or another, my Alpha's going to make sure that I get back to the Night Fury territory safely. Once I'm there, I'll tell my Alpha that I'm leaving as soon as possible and this time, YOU will wait for me at the boundary. Then we leave. All you have to do is stay hidden, and all I have to do is get to my pack" I said. Shadeswift pressed against my chest and closed her eyes.

"You know, we're making big sacrifices here" she said.

"I know, but it's for a good cause" I said. She lightly laughed.

"Darkwing, how much do I mean to you?" she asked. I smiled.

"Since the first time I saw you, you've taken up most of my heart" I said. I could see the same red streak on her again. I realized that we're wasting time here, but I just feel like I should comfort and reassure Shadeswift. I need to tell her this, just in case we get caught.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I sometimes think as if you're the sun and I'm the moon. You like to come out in the day, and I at night. You're eyes are bright like the sun, and I hide in shadows, like the moon hides behind the dark clouds. The moon and sun are so close to each other, yet they never get to see one another. Just like us. Until the eclipse forms. And for once, they finally meet-" I got cut off.

"Just like us" she replied.

"I swear to you, that everything will be fine" I said. Just then, I heard trees shake. Soon, Snow Fury's flew down and surrounded us.

"What do we do?" Shadeswift asked.

"Here's the chance to show off your impressive fighting moves" I replied.

* * *

**Coming next chapter...**

"We have decided something"

"What's that?"

"All Snow Fury's will leave this island. Forever"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**I had to cut this chapter since it was kinda long. I hope you like it, it took me a while. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise

**Heyy! It's so fricken hot outside! I always try to go out-doors, but I always regret it. Then my family always have the nerve to ask why I get browner. -_-** **Well, this is the last chapter. :(. I sincerely thank all of you ^_^-**

**Ultimoto The Great**

**fernfury**

**who knpws**

**sandifurclayton**

**Huennekens**

**Linn G**

**ObsessWitWeirdParings**

**YoloSwagDerp**

**Ya I'm THAT chick**

**Guesto**

**NeverUnseen**

**Guest**

**white aspen**

**Love2readFantasy**

**Ami**

**case232**

**Guest**

**SmokeyStorm**

**randomgirl **

**Guest**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Surprise**

* * *

**HiccWarr POV**

Once our Alpha started to land, we did also. Once we landed in front of the Snow Fury's, we observed them and they observed us. The two Alpha's stood face-to-face in a menacing way. Both with sharp glares towards each other.

"What are you doing in my territory" the Snow Fury Alpha asked harshly. Our Alpha slid his claws out.

"Where do you have the Night Fury?" our Alpha asked.

"What are you saying?" the Snow Fury Alpha asked.

"I'm not saying, I'm demanding. I know what your pack did. With the flower, the dragging away, and the foot prints. All the proof is in the boundary" our Alpha said baring his teeth.

"You are smart Dragons. I'll admit, it was sloppy on my part" the Snow Fury Alpha admitted with sarcasm and amusement, but his body language continued to look threatening.

"I wouldn't take that as a joke! But, you admit you took him?!" our Alpha asked threateningly.

"Yes. But why go through all that trouble for one Night Fury? I'm sure there are plenty more in your territory" he asked.

"You fail to be an Alpha. Alpha doesn't just mean you command, or you're the strongest. In my pack, every single Night Fury counts. None of them die, hatch or leave without my consent. I take full responsibility for them. I am a leader for them. But once you mess with one of my Night Fury's, you deal with me" our Alpha said.

"Who's to say he's not dead?" the Snow Fury Alpha asked.

"If he's dead, all of my Night Fury's attack your territory. Yet, why do that, when both, you and I know he's alive. Fighting will get us no where, although my Night Fury's will gladly attack without hesitation" our Alpha replied.

"Snow Fury's, what ever happens, stay down" the Snow Fury Alpha said. Then, he launched at our Alpha with claws in the air.

Our Alpha swiftly moved out of the way and forcefully hit the Snow Fury Alpha on his side. The Snow Fury Alpha got up and launched from the side. Our Alpha planted his hind legs on the ground to receive impact. Once he did, our Alpha scratched the Alpha Snow Fury's chest. The Snow Fury Alpha retaliated by hitting our Alpha's head. Behind me, a Night Fury looked like he wanted to interfere. I put my wing out.

"Don't, if we interfere, so will they" I said gesturing towards the white dragons. He stood down. I looked back to the fight. The Snow Fury Alpha managed to bite his opponents tail. Our Alpha flew into the air and dove down while throwing a fireball at the Snow Fury Alpha catching him off guard. Then our Alpha sinked his teeth into his opponent. Suddenly, a sound exploded from trees near by. Then another one. A lightning-like fireball came up. Both of the Alpha's stopped fighting once they noticed it.

"Night Fury's, lets go towards the fireball" our Alpha commanded. In a flash, all of us were behind our Alpha following the sound. The Snow Fury Alpha was left dumbstruck. We left before those Snow Fury's could even say 'stop'. Our Alpha heard more noises of fireballs. I started to smell the air.

"Alpha, I have a clear scent of Darkwing, he's probably the one that shot the fireball" I said. He nodded and began to fly faster. Then, a Night Fury and many Snow Fury's came into sight. Our Alpha landed near Darkwing. We paused. All of us studied the surroundings. There were un conscience Snow Fury's on the ground. Only Darkwing and an orange-eyed female Snow Fury were standing.

* * *

**Toothless POV**

Shadeswift finished off the last Snow Fury. There were two of them, so the other probably went for back up. I stood standing gasping for air. I was about to fall over from stressing my muscles so hard. Ever since I woke up after smelling that flower, I've been forcing my muscles. I'm feeling soo... What's the word? Oh yeah, fatigued.

"Darkwing, we did it!" Shadeswift exclaimed panting.

"I liked it better when you called me Toothless" I replied with a small grin.

"Toothless, you're going to find your pack now, aren't you?" Shadeswift asked sadly with her head tilted down. I used my tail to tilt it up.

"Yes, but we're going to be re-united soon. All you have to do is be patient, Love" I said. I saw the same red streak appear on her face again.

"I'll be patient for you, Toothless" she replied shyly. I smiled at her. Then, another Snow Fury returned. I shot a fireball at him and Shadeswift tackled him, knocking him out. After that, both of us just stood there for a while. I don't know how long because I just noticed the Alpha, HiccWarr, and other Night Fury's starring at Shadeswift and I. My eyes widened.

"Shadeswift, go, hide" I whispered. I saw her run towards the opposite side of the Night Fury's. Before she could take a step out of sight, Snow Fury's appeared. The Alpha Snow Fury looked beaten up and tired.

"Where are you going?" her brother asked standing up tall and narrowing his eyes.

"Darkwing, what's going on?" the Night Fury Alpha asked. His tone of voice meant that I have no choice but to answer.

"They've been-" the Snow Fury Alpha said before he got cut off. He was cut off by the Night Fury Alpha's sharp hiss.

"I want Darkwing to answer" my Alpha said with a tone of voice that meant not to disobey his order. The Snow Fury Alpha hissed at him also.

"Well.. I would go towards the boundary, but all I did was see her. She would come meet me there. That's all I would do, see her. I never caused anyone harm, I never stole anything, and I never came in contact with and other Snow Fury but her. Until now, that is. Then, one day while I was near the boundary, some Snow Fury's came into our territory and captured me. The Snow Fury Alpha was almost going to execute me" I explained occulting some details.

"What are my Snow Fury's doing un conscience, then?" Shadeswift's brother asked.

"They were going to attack me and tie me back up so you can execute me. I simply defended myself" I said. He stood quiet. Everybody stood quiet. My Alpha glanced at Shadeswift, her brother, and I.

"Darkwing, you shouldn't of done what you did. Your actions have caused part of this" my Alpha scolded. The Snow Fury Alpha smirked. I icily glared at him.

"Yet neither did you have to kidnap or capture him and niether go into my territory to cause harm" my Alpha said refering to the other Alpha.

"I could've don't what I please. I am the Alpha of this territory and I certinly don't need any concent from you" the other Alpha replied harshly.

"Violence seems unnecessary at this point. How about a simple compromise" my Alpha stated as if taking 'no' for an answer wasn't an option. Him and the other Alpha stood apart murmuring amongst themselves. I attempted to go near Shadeswift, but the other Snow Fury's blocked her, and HiccWarr respectively blocked me. I made a mental note to thank him. If it weren't for him distracting the Snow Fury Alpha, I wouldn't have gotten free. I turned my attention towards both Alpha's. I could hear snapping and small growls in their conversation. I looked at Shadeswift with wide confused eyes and she returned that look. Then, the black Alpha and white Alpha turned to all of us. They had distance between each other and you could see a glare on both of them.

"We have decided something" my Alpha said speaking up.

"What's that?" I asked respectively.

"All Snow Fury's will leave this island. Forever" Shadeswift's brother announced.

"WHAT?!" Shadeswift and I yelled at the same time.

"Yes. So, the kidnapping situation will not happen again" my Alpha said.

"And, you and Darkwing won't get to see each other again" Shadeswift's brother said. Before I got to reject and argue about the idea my Alpha spoke.

"Darkwing, we both made a decision. I don't think that any of us will change our minds soon. Our decision stays and will stand" my Alpha said standing up straight. I could tell he wasn't in the mood for and argue.

"No..., I was just going to ask if I could have some personal time to at least say good-bye" I said sadly. Shadeswift's brother growled to object but my Alpha glared at him.

"If is your last meeting, I will allow it, but there will be Dragons surrounding you incase you try to escape" my Alpha replied.

"I will also allow it, under those circumtanses" Shadeswift's brother said. Shadeswift and I walked away trying to seclude ourselves.

"This is it" she said sadly.

"N-no, n-no! I-I can th-think of a-another plan! Y-yeah! Th-then we'll s-stay together. Always and forever. A-all you have to do is, g-go, but then-no, that won't work. I-I got it! I c-can somehow-no. Okay! We c-can-" I said before I got cut off by Shadeswift pressing her nose against mine. Not only did my chest throb, but it felt like sharp spears were attacking me on the inside. After a moment, she backed up. Each breathe I took seemed to get heavier.

"Toothless, it's okay. You can stop" Shadeswift said softly.

"No, Shadeswift. Remember how you said that you can't live with out me? Well now I'm feeling the same with you. Every moment I spend away from you, my heart will suffer. I will suffer a lot. Have you ever loved someone so much that you would sacrifice everything for them? Well, I feel like that for you. I'd do anything to stay with you forever" I said with my voice suddenly cracking.

"I know, Toothless. That's what makes you so great. I love you so much. I can't take the thought of you leaving. But one of us has to be strong. I think it should be you" she said. Salty tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go after you and search every where possible?" I asked.

"Some day we'll meet. By fate or coincidence, but I know we'll meet. Plus, I don't want you risking your life for me. Don't sacrifice your life to find me. That's too much to ask" she said.

"I can't really sacrifice my life, when you were my life and everything I cared about" I muttered. She nuzzled me and gave me a bitter smile.

"Shadey, how do I deal with your absence?" I asked with tears threatening to fall. I blinked them away.

"Just like you told me. Be patient. Be patient, because someday we'll meet again. Just like the sun and moon will meet again in the eclipse" Shadeswift replied.

"I can't wait that long. But I'll be patient, for you. I know this is going to sound corny, but if you love someone a lot, they'll always be with you, in your heart. After all, you already take up most of the space" I said.

"I never expected you to be a corny dragon, Toothless. At least we still have our memories" she said. I smiled.

"Please remember to always call me Toothless. I hate that name, but I'm glad you always call me it" I said. Before she said anything, my nose gingerly pressed against hers. I wanted to feel her love, warmth, and affections one last time. I closed my eyes remembering all that we've been through. I wrapped my wings around her pressing her against me in a real tight embrace. I wish we could've been there in an eternity. What seemed like seconds, were actually minutes. We backed up and I took in her scent. I gave her a small lick. Then I saw my Alpha nodding at me. That meant that we had to go.

"I love you Shadeswift. I love you, always and forever" I said.

"I love you Toothless. I love you, always and for forever" Shadeswift replied With more salty tears. We walked together and we passed the dragons that were surrounding us. We arrived with the others.

"I just need to gather up all of my Snow Fury's, and by tomorrow, you won't see a trace of us. This whole island is now yours" Shadeswift's brother said. My Alpha nodded.

"Night Fury's, lets go" my Alpha ordered. I turned around to see Shadeswift one last time. I caught a glimpse of her orange eyes. Then, I flew away far into our territory. Later on, the Alpha talked with me. He scolded me for my actions, yet for some reason, I received no consequences. I did receive 'thank you's' because our territory is expanding thanks to me. Now, I glumly sit in my cave. Life is useless now. I always seem to mope. I always think as if this weren't true. As if I were still going to see Shadeswift. But I know I'm not. Days later I advise the Alpha that I'm leaving the pack. He lets me. Now, I'm in HiccWarr's cave eating some fish before I leave the Island.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" HiccWarr asked.

"Yes. I have no business here. I can't stay here, I always end up thinking about her" I said.

"Then I guess, I wish the best for you. You were really someone special" HiccWarr said.

"Thanks. I wish the best for you too. Thank you for being my only friend here. Thank you for everything, HiccWarr" I said.

"So, you're not going to find her?" he asked.

"No. Who knows how far they are by now. Maybe one day she'll find me" I replied.

"I'm sure you'll meet again" he said.

"I hope so. Goodbye HiccWarr" I said.

"Goodbye, I hope you find what you're looking for" he said. I nodded and began to fly away. I took a deep breathe at the scent of freedom. I spun around enjoying flight. I guess I'll see what's up ahead. I continued to fly for large amounts of time. I looked above me and I saw the clouds turning dark. Lightning lashed through the sky. Deep rumbles of thunder echoed. I couldn't stop, there were no near by shelters or islands. I took a deep breathe and continued. Then, heavy drops of rain fell from the sky. At first slowly, then, furiously fast. Wind quickly blew and the raining only made it worse. I was caught in the middle of a big thunder storm. I kept trying to fight against the wind and rain, but I was already weary. I kept fighting until I just couldn't any more. I dropped down un conscience.

* * *

I woke up at murmurs. Murmurs? I snapped awake frantically glancing every where. I saw dragons of many species. Species that I've never seen. I heard ruff breathing, so I looked up. There, before me, was a HUGE dragon.

"Night Fury.." she spoke.

"What happened to me?" I asked not caring where I was.

"My dragons saved you and I decided not to kill you" she spoke.

"Why? Who are you?" I asked.

"Night Fury's are powerful, useful, and rare. I am the Red Death" she replied. Rare? What does she mean by rare? There's an island full of them.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I asked.

"This is where strength, speed, and survival is tested. Fail these things, and you will die" she replied. I learned later that I had to go on 'raids'. I had to distract humans by destroying their shelter. My speed and strength was improved more, and I would camouflage with the dark sky as survival. Again, life seemed to have no meaning. All I did was go on raids and feed the Red Death. What was the point in that?! I had no choice, either way. Being enslaved really changes you, your attitude, your strength, and most of all. Your personality. Time passes and life waits for no one. I no longer remember some of my past. Most of my memories are of raids. Nobody has ever caught or downed me. Until that one day.

"I have brought down this might beast!" a human yelled. On that day, my life changed, yet again. I met Hiccup. Our first meeting wasn't the best, but I soon remembered the word 'trust'. I had a new friendship. Yes, my tailfin ended up ripped and incomplete, but that made it even more special when Hiccup tried to fix his mistake. I learned that humans don't fix their mistakes, especially if it has to do with a Dragon. But Hiccup did. Then I met Astrid (which I almost killed in our first meeting.) Then his father (which I also almost killed. Then we fought the Red Death. Our actions changed many things. Into good things.

* * *

Some people or Dragons would think that is was foolish trying to play a game you couldn't win. In reality, it was bravery. He knew he would lose, but he still kept on going, that's something that other Dragons wouldn't have courage to do. He had crossed the limit and still kept on going. Toothless played the hazardous game of love. He had both a wonderful victory and a tragic lost in the same game. Toothless had won a love, but lost her. Now that's it been so long, Toothless has cleared all his thoughts of her and has new one's of his new friends. But then again, you never forget your first love.

* * *

**Yes. Kinda sad ending. It was original, wasn't it? Anybody want a Sequel? All you gotta do is tell me, and I could possibly make a Sequal. ^_^. Took me forever to finish, and I hope you liked this story. Thank you all of you for taking the time to read my story! **

**(PS: I really want to make a Sequal, but first I need to make sure you guys want it too)**


	11. Chapter 11 New story

**Okay. The new story is about to be posted in a couple minutes. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. The new story is called 'Restarting and Unfinished game.' I hope you all like it :)**


End file.
